


Staying the Weekend

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [43]
Category: DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Creampie, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Riding, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Uncle kink, Underage - Freeform, anal gape, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Clark wakes up to a mouth on his cock and decides if Dick wants to be a slut for his cock he would give him what he wanted on Dick’s terms.Kinktober 202 Day 16 - Somnophilia
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Series: Kinktober [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Staying the Weekend

Clark’s eyes fluttered slightly as he shifted in his sleep, sighing contently feeling comfortable and warm. Clark heard soft little pants and a wet slurping noise as he realized there was a warm suction on his cock. That was odd as Clark lived alone and wore boxers to bed. Clark must be sleepier than he first thought as he sank into his mattress, enjoying the dream blowjob his body was experiencing. 

Clark huffed in displeasure when the dream blowjob ended before a tight, achingly hot heat sudden covered his cock and he realized this was no dream. Clark barely opened his eyes, just enough so he could see properly but not give away that he was awake. Clark’s cock throbbed when he saw Dick Grayson straddling his lap, hand slapping over his mouth and stomach bulging as the teen carefully, slowly rode Clark’s cock. 

Clark mentally swore as his cock jerked inside of the insanely tight sheath of the teen’s hole as he watched silently as the dark-haired teen rocked back and forth on his lap.

“Ah, ngh, Uncle Clark,” Dick whimpered behind his hand but Clark could hear it clear as day as the small teen bounced himself up and down on half of Clark’s massive cock. Clark was positive he was dreaming now, he had similar dreams after all but the tight heat gripping his cock and the slutty sounds Dick was trying to muffle as he called him ‘Uncle Clark’ was far too real to be a dream. 

Clark wanted nothing more than to grab Dick’s thin hips and yank him down onto his cock and fuck him properly, fill his smaller body up with his cock and empty his balls into the teen until the teen was gagging with it. 

Clark remained still and quiet as he watched the teen bounce on his cock, face contorted in pleasure. Dick gave a high-pitched keen as he took the last few inches of Clark’s cock and his smaller cock spurted his release over his bulging stomach. Dick sighed as his head fell to the side as he rubbed the bulge in his stomach where Clark’s cock was inside of him. 

Clark had to swallow a groan and resist the urge to flip them over and pound into the teen’s clenching, fluttering hole and show him what it was like to be properly fucked by the Man of Steel. Instead, Clark stayed silent and still but he did allow himself to come and watched as Dick’s eyes went wide and the teen shook as Clark came into him. 

Dick smothered another whine with his hand as he bounced slightly on Clark’s cock as he took every drop of cum that Clark had to give him. Clark had to bite the inside of his cheek when Dick collapsed off of his cock, gasping quietly for breath. Clark watched with heightening lust as Dick slowly limped out of the room, his pink hole wide and rivers of Clark’s cum running down his pale thighs. 

Clark put his arms up behind his head with a smug smirk on his lips when his door clicked shut and started to plan, Dick was staying with him for the whole weekend as a favour to Bruce and Clark knew he had a few sleeping pills around the apartment. Tomorrow night he would return the favour and show the teen what it was like to wake up having been properly fucked by Superman like the slut he wanted to be. 

~~//~~

Clark lifted Dick’s hand and chuckled lightly when it dropped back onto the bed by his face limply. The sleeping pills he had hidden in the pie at dinner had done their job. Clark had to carry Dick into the spare room he was sleeping in while staying with Clark. Dick’s face was peaceful and he didn’t flinch when Clark stripped him of his clothes until he was sprawled out naked on the bed. 

Clark was already hard in his sweatpants so he chucked them and grabbed the lube from the pocket before he knelt on the bed and manoeuvred Dick around until the teen was in the position Clark wanted. 

Dick was folded in half, ankles up by his ears and Clark was very thankful the teen was so damn flexible. This position had Dick’s soft cock hanging directly over his pretty, sleeping face and his pink hole that was still loose from riding Clark the other night was exposed completely. 

Clark pushed the nozzle of the lube into the teen’s hole and squeezed it until the cold lube was flowing out around the nozzle as he flooded Dick’s hole was the lube in preparation. Clark lazily slicked his cock up as he tossed the bottle off to the side and watched as Dick’s hole winked at him.

Clark settled on his knees while grabbing Dick’s ankles and holding his legs wide apart as he set the fat head of his cock against the teen’s hole. Dick cried out in his sleep but didn’t waken when Clark sank every inch of his massive cock into the teen’s wet hole. Clark grunted and smirked at the way Dick’s stomach bulged again as lube ran out of Dick’s hole around Clark’s cock. The amounts of lube he had loaded Dick’s tight hole with before made each slide of Clark’s cock in and out of the teen smooth and easier than Clark had expected. 

“Mmm, ahh,” Dick panted in his sleep, head lolling to the side as Clark set a brutal pace, his full balls slapping against Dick’s ass each time he sank his cock into the teen’s once tight hole. 

“Don’t worry little slut, Uncle Clark is going to fuck your pretty little hole wide and fill you with his cum. Just the way you want,” Clark promised darkly as he watched pre-cum drip from Dick’s now erect cock onto the teen’s face. Dick’s mouth dropped open as he moaned wantonly in his sleep as his body reacted to being penetrated by the Man of Steel. 

Dick’s hole clung desperately to Clark’s cock each time he pulled out and it made Clark chuckle darkly, even in his sleep Dick was a slutty tease. 

“Come on your face pretty slut, Uncle Clark wants to see it.” Clark crooned as he roughly jerked Dick’s cock while forcing his cock deeper into the teen below him.

Dick writhed and panted in his sleep as his cock throbbed and then shot ropes of sticky cum over his face and throat. Clark chuckled at the lewd display and how Dick’s tongue lolled out to taste the cum on his lips and his hole clenched up at the taste of his cum. 

“You love cum that much don’t you slut? Don’t worry Uncle Clark is going to give you a big load in your slutty boy hole,” Clark promised darkly as he spread Dick’s legs into a wide split as he slammed his cock into Dick’s hole a few more times before he groaned out as his cock throbbed and balls drew up.

Clark hummed quite pleased as he flooded the teen’s ass with his load, making sure every last drop was given into Dick’s flutter hole until his cock wasn’t the only thing making the teen’s flat stomach bulge. 

Clark pulled out and let the teen’s body drop back down so Dick was splayed out on his back. Clark grabbed his phone from his sweatpants and snapped a few pictures of Dick’s cum coated face, distended stomach full of Clark’s cum and how the teen’s once tight hole was a gaping hole that was full of thick white cum that was already leaking out and pool onto the sheets under his ass. 

Still, Dick slept on and Clark just patted Dick’s sticky cheek before he went into his bedroom to get a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
